Deeper
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: 12 of 15. Vash and Meryl think about taking their relationship to the next level. Meanwhile, Millie and Knives try to figure out their feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Deeper

Part One (3rd Person)

Meryl and Vash

For Meryl and Vash the only thing rocky about their relationship was Knives. They were so much in love that everything else seemed so easy for them. They shared everything together. They shared their bedroom, the bathroom, food, lives, and stories of their past lives.

Like stated before, Knives was the only dint in an otherwise ideal relationship. Vash just did not want to give up on his brother, not that Meryl thought he should. She just believed Knives was too dangerous to not be retrained.

Meryl and Vash argued about this for awhile, before it died down, strangely around the time Knives tried to leave. It was once they stopped arguing about Knives, that Meryl began to see the Knives as a different man. Oh, she still could see him as the homicidal maniac he was, but she could also see a different side of him. The more gentler side, that loved his brother.

Vash on the other hand was not as naïve as he allowed everyone to believe. He understood the only reason Knives was docile was because of him. Well, or so he thought. He began to also see a different side of his brother. A side that was very protective over a little human named. Mathew Thompson.

It warmed Vash's heart to see his brother actually like a human. It had been well over a century since that had last happened. Hopefully, things wouldn't end so tragically this time.

With the change in Knives came a change in Meryl and Vash's relationship. Maybe it was because they were living so domestically together or maybe it was because they were so much in love that it would destroy the other if one of them died too soon, but the two had began to have thoughts of marriage.

Meryl had begun to have dreams, that she never told Vash, about them being married with a couple of children of their own. A boy with his father's blond hair but mother's violet gray eyes and a little girl with her mother's black hair and Vash's shaped eyes with gray color. She dreamt of them laughing and playing with Vash while she hung the laundry out to dry.

When this dream appeared, Meryl always woke with a smile and Vash would always asked her why she was smiling. Her answer was always, it was her secret and she will tell him someday.

Vash's dream was similar, only there were three children instead of too. Two twin boys, with black hair, one with violet gray eyes and the other with aqua green. Vash would just come in from some job, he could never discover what it was, and his boys would rush to him. He would lift them, gray eyes in one arm, green in the other. They would laugh as their father kissed them each on a rosy cheek. Then Meryl would appear, with a cherub of a baby girl on her hip. The little girl looked not yet one, her hair a soft blonde, her uncles color, and her eyes her mothers. Meryl would lean up to kiss him and Vash would lean down to kiss her before dipping lower to kiss their daughter.

When Vash had these dreams, he too would wake up with a bright smile on his face. Meryl never asked him why he was smiling, since he usually smiled these days. Real smiles too, not the ones that haunted and never reached his eyes.

The more the couple had their respective dreams, the more they wanted them to come true. Meryl began to look at face hoping for Vash to purpose. She tried not to be disappointed when he didn't. But Vash felt the same way. He wanted to get Meryl a ring. So, the blond outlaw got a job at the local bar as a waiter. Despite his clumsiness he was extremely good at his jobs. And because of Vash's friendly nature, he made great tips and knew that he would be able to buy Meryl an engagement ring sooner than he thought. Because of this Vash came home with secret smiles that left everyone, except Knives, completely curious about why the Humanoid Typhoon was acting so suspiciously, but no one questioned him, not even Knives.

Everything was finally falling into place for Vash the Stampede. He had a place to call home, friends, a woman who loves him, and his brother. Vash only hoped that his life could only get better.

END OF PT.1


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

After their confrontation, Millie and Knives did not speak. They tried to avoid each. Millie because she was trying to ignore the crush she had developed on the man and Knives because he was trying to ignore the crush he had developed towards her.

Millie had not realized her feelings for Knives until Meryl had said something. She had noticed how good looking he was before, but now, that he had save Mathew from a certain death, Millie saw that Knives was a caring man. He was the reason for Nicholas D. Wolfwood's death and she had begun to have a crush on him. She couldn't allow for it to grow more that that. But she felt she was fighting a losing battle.

Knives, on the other hand, was trying to live in denial. He never had a crush before so he was uncertain of what to do. Millie was like a goddess come to Gunsmoke. She was beautiful, youthful, cheerful, motherly, and kind. In other words, she was the opposite of what he thought of humanity. And his knew found admiration of the woman had begun to frighten him. This was something he could not talk to Vash about. His brother might poke fun at him over this. No, this was something Knives had to handle on his own and he decided to ignore it.

But soon enough, ignoring the situation was no longer an option. Millie and Knives had to talk about what was going on with them. It was on a morning, when Millie was feeding Matt, that the pressure the two adults felt finally came to a head.

"Mr. Knives," Millie said from her seat across the table.

Her head was down and her eyes were on her hands that were in her lap.

"Yes," Knives answered.

"I have feelings for you," Millie admitted.

This made Knives but his tea down.

"Do you feel the same about me?" she asked.

Knives didn't say anything. He just stood and headed back to his room.

"Yes," he answered quietly at the entryway before continuing on.

Millie gasped. She heard him. She heard Knives admit to having feelings for her. It wasn't what she was expecting for him.

This made her think more on her own feelings. Maybe something more could come from this. Mr. Knives liked her and she liked him. Maybe they could have a relationship beyond their avoidance of each other.

Meanwhile, Knives was think the same thing. He was hoping that maybe he if he acted on his feelings towards Millie the sooner he could be rid of them. He truly wanted the feelings to go away. They were a distraction from his plans to eliminate the human race from the planet. He needed to be clear of mind to accomplish his goals. Love was the last thing he needed in his life.

END OF DEEPER.


End file.
